Centaurus: A Companion Piece
by Meye
Summary: *Contains SPOILERS for Centaurus* This is a companion piece to Centaurus, not a fiction per say. Only read after you've read Centaurus. Includes the Time Line, the translations and more. Rated the same as Centaurus for the sake of it.
1. Time Line

**Centaurus: A Companion Piece**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

* * *

**Time line**

I will only write the most important events

_**February 6**__**th**__** 2010**_

-Elijah dies at the hands of Athena while Cleatus neutralizes his powers

_**February 27**__**th**__** 2010 **_

-Mr Leroux is found dead in a clearing

-The gang has its first encounter with Cleatus and Deena

_**March 10**__**th**__** 2010**_

-Damon receives Katherine's head in a box

-The moonstone is missing

_**April 9**__**th**__** 2010**_

-2 different French teachers were killed over the last month

-Odelle St-Amand is introduced for the first time (Athena in human form)

-Unknown to him, Damon meets Odelle for the first time since 1865

-The gang gets a letter (written by Athena)

-Odelle 1st attack (Mystic Grill)

_**April 27**__**th**__** 2010**_

-Alaric gets a warning note from Cleatus

-The gang meets Cleatus, Deena and Sapphire (Athena in Vampire form)

-Origin of the Vampires & Werewolves

-The trio lies to the gang since they are able to bypass Bonnie's powers

-Damon gives Odelle a ring to protect her from supernatural death

_**April 29th 2010**_

-Damon and Sapphire sleeps together.

-The trio leaves after giving some information to the gang(except for Athena who stays behind as Odelle)

_**May 6**__**th**__** 2010**_

-Odelle 2nd attack (outside her home)

_**May 8**__**th**__** 2010**_

-Damon and Odelle starts sleeping together (and grows closer over time until May 30th 2010)

_**~ Around May 15**__**th**__** 2010 ~**_

-The gang learns Cleatus and Dee's past

_**May 17**__**th**__** 2010**_

-Alaric tells Odelle to get away from Damon

_**May 30**__**th**__** 2010**_

-Athena reveals herself as a Shape-shifter

-The gang learns the truth

-Damon and Athena reconciles

_**~ Between June 1**__**st**__** and June 30**__**th**__** 2010 ~**_

-Rain's conception (In Odelle's office at school)

_**July 4**__**th**__** 2010**_

-Damon admits his love to Athena

_**~ Between July 5**__**th**__** and July 21**__**st**__** 2010 ~**_

-The gang receives multiple warning messages from random vampires each time Klaus finds a dead Original

-Athena learns she's pregnant with Damon's child (Rain) and that she can't use her shifting abilities

_**July 22**__**nd**__** 2010**_

-Damon and Athena leave for the safe house while the rest of the gang prepares

_**July 23**__**rd**__** 2010**_

-Damon and Athena are taken by Klaus and his two minions (Eric and Steven)

-Cleatus makes his deal with Klaus

_**July 24**__**th**__** 2010**_

-Cleatus finds Centaurus emplacement

-Damon is tortured over night

-Klaus tries to give his blood to Athena and almost kills her in the process

_**July 25**__**th**__** 2010**_

-Klaus rapes Athena while Damon listen (no penetration)

-Damon is saved by Lucy Bennett (Bonnie's cousin, first seen in _Masquerade_ episode)

-Cleatus makes a deal with the Sky to protect the gang in exchange for his life (Only half the deal is known)

-Klaus gets trapped inside Centaurus with Cleatus as his guardian.

-Athena gives birth to her son; Rain Cleatus Salvatore

_**August 1**__**st**__** 2010**_

-Athena opens her eyes for the first time since Klaus defeat and meet her son

_**August 10**__**th**__** 2010**_

-Athena gets her shape-shifting abilities back

_**August 12**__**th**__** 2010**_

-The gang sees, for the first time, since Klaus defeat, Damon and Athena and meets Rain

_**~ Pass June 5**__**th**__** 2011 ~**_

-Glimpses into Damon and Athena's future


	2. Translations

**Centaurus: A Companion Piece**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

* * *

**French translations**

Please take note that this is not a word for word translation.

**- ****New Faces -**

_Bonjour tout le monde. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Il fait beau dehors, que diriez-vous de faire le prochain cours à l'extérieur?_ – **Hello everyone. How are you today? It's beautiful outside, what would you think of doing next class over there?**

_Bien sûr. Bonjour Odelle, je m'appelle Stefan Salvatore. Je voudrais d'ailleurs prendre ce moment pour… _– **No problem. Hi Odelle, my name is Stefan Salvatore. I would like to take a minute to…**

_tu_ / _vous_ – **you / you (in French, we use **_tu_** as a familiar form and **_vous_** for formal discussion. The best example would be when the student uses Odelle's first name instead of her title; Miss St-Amand)**

_Je voudrais prendre ce moment pour te souhaiter la bienvenue à Mystic Fall. J'espère d'ailleurs que Tyler ne te fais pas trop la vie dure!_ – **I would like to take a minute to to welcome you in Mystic Fall. I also hope that Tyler isn't** **antagonizing you too much.**

_Bonjour Odelle__._ – **Hi Odelle.**

_Français, English, Italiano, español …__ tout pour la jolie demoiselle._ – **French, English, Italian, Spanish… anything for this pretty lady.**

* * *

**-**** A busy house -**

_Serais-tu en train de flirter avec moi?_ – **Are you flirting with me?**

_Peut-être._ – **Maybe.**

_Ah! Non, c'est injuste!_ – **Oh! No, that is so unfair!**

* * *

**-**** Hot stuff -**

_Ah! Et puis merde, hein?_ – **You know what? Fuck it!**

_Tu es tellement beau…_ – **You are so beautiful…**

"_Love it when you speak in French. Your accent is quite different from the French one."_

**Side note: The French Canadian accents are different from the French ones.**

_Facile; je vais faire l'a__mour avec toi toute la semaine…_ – **Easy, I'll make love with you all week long…**

_Oui, j'ai particulièrement aimé la visite de ta chambre; le lit est très confortable!_ – **Yes, loved the bedroom tour the most, your bed was quite comfortable!**

* * *

**- ****Revelations -**

_Tout pour toi Damon…_ – **Anything for you Damon…**

_C'est le g__enre de réveil que j'adore ça._ – **That's my kind of wake up call.**

_Tu me refais l'amour dans la douche…_ – **You make love to me again in the shower…**

_J'adore mes doigts, mais ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. __J'ai envi de toi Damon._ – **I love my fingers, but they can't compare to you. I want you Damon.**

_J'adore quand tu es comme ça! Est-ce que je vais avoir de la difficulté à marcher demain?_ – **Love it when you're like that! Will I be having a hard time walking tomorrow?**

_Sois pas fâché! C'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas rentrer dans ma maison._ – **Don't be mad! It's not like you can't get inside my home.**

_Encore Damon! Mon dieu… ne t'arrête pas!_ – **More Damon! Oh god… don't stop!**

* * *

**-**** Knowing you -**

_Baise-moi__!_ – **Fuck me!**

_Encore… Pl__us fort…_ – **More… Harder…**

_Est-ce que tu peux laisser ton côté vampirique ressortir…_ – **Can you let you vampire side out?**

_Ouvre les yeux Damon__._ – **Open your eyes Damon.**

_Tu es tellement beau, n'en doute jamais. Tu es le plus bel homme sur lequel j'ai posé les yeux._ – **You are so beautiful, don't ever doubt it. You are the most gorgeous man I've ever laid my eyes on.**

* * *

**- Centaurus -**

___Liga __infidelium, reuocare datum._ – **Bind the infidel, revoke his gift. **_(Really __BAD Latin translation)_


	3. List of OCs

**Centaurus: A Companion Piece**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

* * *

**List of OCs**

You will find here more information about the OCs mentioned through _Centaurus_

_**#Athena ~**_ (Shape-shifter)

Female. Her name is pronounced Atei-naw. She was born around the 13th century to Shape-shifter parents. She is a direct descendant of the Sky Coven. She looks to be around 25-28 years old. She's 5'9 and voluptuous. She is describes as looking a lot like her human form Odelle, but curvier which makes her even more beautiful. She has dark brown slightly waving hair that goes under her shoulders with a sun-kissed skin and brown eyes. She can shift into both water and air to attack or protect herself. She mentions at one point in the story that only Cleatus knows how to kill her.

_**Odelle St-Amand**_ (Human form)

Female. She's 28 years. Her back-up story says that her mother is a white French Canadian and her father an Afro-American giving her a triple nationality. Over time, Athena did built a plausible background for Odelle altering her 'parents' memories to suits her past. She's about 5'6, slim, light brown eyes, almost amber, and straight long dark brown hair. Athena refers to Odelle as the form who is the most similar to her true self.

_**Sapphire**_ (Vampire form)

Female. She is an Egyptian woman with long straight black hair that goes down to her hips. Her eyes are just as black. She's about 5'10, in her late twenties. She as a lean and strong body. Athena drank Elijah's blood before killing him, thus enhancing her power.

_**Loup **_(Werewolf form)

Female. Her name is pronounced Lou. It means wolf in French. Black wolf with browns eyes. Her left front paw is white. (Not mentioned in the story)

_**Zeus **_(Druid form)

Male. (Not mentioned in the story)

_**#Cleatus**_ (Druid)

Male. He was born in between the years 500 and 1000. He is tall and strongly build. He has an appearance of a late thirties man. He has shoulder length dirty blond hair, grey eyes and a 1-3 days beard. He uses Polish when speaking to both Katherine and Elijah since both met him when he was living there. He can incapacitate any creature with his power. Athena mentions at one point in the story that she is the only one who knows how to kill him.

_**#Deena 'Dee'**_ (Vampire)

Female. She was born in the 15th century during the Renaissance period and became a vampire at the age of 22. She is a strawberry blond petite vampire.

**#**_**Rain Cleatus Salvatore**_ (Shape-shifter)

Male. Born on July 25th 2010. He is Damon and Athena's son. He as one blue eye (like his father) and one brown (like is mom). His skin color is a mix between the ones of his parents. His hair are a copy of his father's. Rain is described as a future heartbreaker with his charming toothless smile. He is an early walker (10-11 months old).

_**#Calix **_(Shape-shifter)

Female. She was Athena's companion before getting killed by Katherine. She looked and acted like a 19 years old girl.(Not mentioned by her name in the story)

* * *

_**#Mr Leroux**_ (Human)

Male. He is a French teacher.

_**#Madame Constance Griffith **_(Human)

Female. She is Mr Leroux first replacement as French teacher. She's a middle aged French woman.

_**#Mr Siméon Camille**_ (Human)

Male. He is Mr Leroux second replacement as French teacher. He's an Haitian man in his late thirties.

**#****Eric (Vampire)**

**Male. He is compelled by Klaus to serve him and killed by Lucy Bennett.**

**__****#Steven** (Vampire)

**Male. He is compelled by Klaus to serve him and killed by Lucy Bennett.**

* * *

******#The Originals** ~ _(Not OCs per say, but their names are. I don't know how many they are.)_

In my story, Vampires and Werewolves were/are the sons and daughters of the Sky and were part of the same coven. The Originals is the name a group of 20-25 vampires chose to called themselves as the last descendants of the Sky Coven.. Most of them died when they turned against it. (Read chapter _Revelations_ for more about their origins)

**__****-**_**Elizabeth**_ (Vampire)

Female. Was killed first as she was the easiest to find.

**__****-**_**Joshua **_(Vampire)

Male. He's the youngest of the Original.

**__****-Ahitta**(Vampire)

Female. Known for her blinding beauty.

**__****-Gaspard**(Vampire)

Male. His mate is Hildah. They always travelled together.

**__****-Hildah**(Vampire)

Female. Her mate is Gaspard. They always travelled together.

**__****-Melkior**(Vampire)

Male. He is as sadistic as Klaus, but like Katherine, he will always think of himself before anyone else. He pinpointed to Cleatus and Athena where they could find the remaining Originals hoping it would saved him.

**__****-Micah**(Vampire)

Female. Oldest Original after Klaus. She and Balthazar are the closest to Klaus.

**__****-Balthazar**(Vampire)

Male. Oldest Original after Micah. He and Micah are the closest to Klaus.


End file.
